


Head First

by Urby



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dildo Transformation, Established Relationship, F/M, Knotting Dildos, Post-Canon, Sex Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: It's Azura's birthday and Corrin has a special gift for her. It's himself...as a dildo in the shape of his cock.(hi my name is urby and this is the "i am not sure i have this kink but i want to do a take on it anyway" show)
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 23





	Head First

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you want to have a fic written in time for your fave's birthday, and sometimes that fic happens to be a weird kink experiment. Oops. It's a bit rough because this is new territory for me, but I hope you enjoy regardless!

Corrin had been reassured several times that the change would be temporary, that he would still be able to think and feel, and that the sensations were both indescribable and incredible. That literally being in the hands of someone else was a dizzying sort of servitude, but also somehow freeing. He was convinced he wanted to try it with Azura.

The issue was trying to convince Azura of the whole thing. She stared at the plain-looking collar silently after he'd told her about it and about what it could do to him when he wore it. Waiting for her response made him antsy, and he tried to vent that energy by imagining (but not materializing) his tail wiggling behind him.

"So you are saying you will become...an object?" she asked finally, turning the collar in her hands. "A...phallus, while still being yourself."

"That's right!" he said, trying to keep his response level. "I think it will be based on my shape, so if you want, I can transform before putting it on?"

Her eyes flicked up to his for a moment before she returned to studying the collar. "If I want?"

"Yes! This is a gift for you! I wanted to try something new for your birthday."

She chuckled gently. "Dinner was gift enough. I liked what you put together," she said, taking a hold of one of his hands. Corrin's smile fell. He knew the expression Azura was wearing - it was the face she made when she was considering how to break something rough to him.

"Who gave you this, Corrin?" she asked after a moment.

"A friend!"

"A _friend_ ," she sighed. "And do you trust this _friend_ enough to accept this...thing, that could be some kind of magic we've never encountered before?"

"Yes! He's a very good friend of ours, and he tried it out himself and wanted to share it with me. And now I'm sharing it with you!"

She considered what he'd said quietly. Then she leaned against him, putting the collar on her lap. "I'm not sure I want to know who it is, because that would make me think about some very strange things about our friends."

"What you could do instead is think about what this could do for us!" he said, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Ah yes, I would much rather think some very strange things about you and I," she said playfully. "About what I would do when you...become a dick."

"You could...touch me," he offered, sliding a hand under her shift. She remained stoic until he started walking his fingertips against her skin, making her smile and arch into his embrace.

"And you wouldn't be able to stop me from touching or teasing you, would you?"

"Not any more than any other disembodied dick could!"

Azura laughed aloud at that. "You are so calm about this," she said. "You want this so much, silly dragon. Tell me why."

Corrin wrapped his arm around her waist. His tail, which had materialized without him noticing, curled against her feet. "I wanted to give you a special gift," he said. "And it sounds like a thrill."

"Even for you?"

"Azura, dearest, I put myself in your care practically every time I become a dragon," he said. "And tonight is just...more of that. You can use me how you like."

She twirled the collar between her hands again, careful not to have it slip down one of her wrists. "If I change my mind, will undoing the collar turn you back to normal?" she asked.

He nodded. She considered the collar a bit longer, then looked into his eyes. "Half-dragon. Then show me your neck."

Excitement buzzed through his body at the act of lifting his head and exposing himself. Under his clothes, he could feel his cock and groin shifting as it grew more bestial: ridged in some places, smooth in others, with a knot ready to keep him inside of her when the time was right. Though, with her setting the pace tonight, he wasn't sure if he would get that opportunity. The idea was both daunting and titillating, knowing that he would be completely at her mercy once the collar's magic went to work.

He was barely able to keep still enough for her to fasten the simple clasp behind his head. She moved some hair out from behind the collar, adjusting it so that it sat against his skin, and pulled back to admire him. "You do look cute with that on," Azura remarked. "I wonder if we could get a collar for you as a dragon. A normal one."

"Like you would for a pet?"

She hummed. "Perhaps more like a piece of jewelry."

Surprisingly, Corrin found himself receptive to the idea of being thought of as Azura's pet, though the draconian part of himself demanded that it be only in private. He chuckled a bit at the realization.

"Is it working?" she asked.

"I'm...feeling something," he said. He tried to scratch his head and realized that he had a hard time spreading his fingers apart. He looked down at his hand, which was losing definition by the second. "But I'm _seeing_ it more than I'm feeling it."

Azura brought her hands to her chest, eyes bright as she watched him transforming in a way he'd never done before. His mouth was dry, but he felt no need to swallow. He was able to wriggle his tail one last time before it went stiff in a way he was much more used to feeling in a very different organ - an organ that was quickly stealing his attention. His cock stood hard against his belly, the knot filling out even if he hadn't come. It felt good, like it was being stroked somehow, a sensation that he also felt all over his body. His cock grew bigger with each imagined stroke - no, he realized, the rest of him was shrinking away. Suddenly, his arms glued themselves to his sides as if sucked in, and he lost his balance.

"Corrin!"

"I'm --" he was gasping and his heart was racing, but the phantom stroking felt so good that he craved more of it. "I'm okay, Azura, it feels --"

He coughed, unable to form any more words. Azura cradled him in her hands - hands that were able to cup most of his torso, now - her expression hovering between baffled and amused.

_This must be what I look like if I let myself be a full dragon when I'm aroused,_ he thought. His cock loomed above him, all of its ridges and curves looking more pronounced than usual. Seeing everything so close and looking so big only made him burn even hotter, eager for what was next.

His form continued to shrink, bringing his view closer and closer to his groin. At some point, his awareness shifted to just around his pubic area. He wasn't able to feel things like his face or chest, at least not directly. There were...analogues, like feeling as if his head was being touched when Azura ran her palm against the tip of his cock. Slowly, any sensation of shifting or shrinking faded away, leaving him only with the impression of being his own draconic dick, the sweet, hungry heat of arousal, and being hard.

"Can you still hear me?" she asked.

_Yes!_ Corrin wanted to say, but he wasn't even sure he had a mouth anymore. He wasn't sure he had eyes, either, but he could still tell what was around him. Azura held him by the base of his new form, murmuring about how big he was while turning him slowly in her hands to admire him from all angles. _Azura, I can hear you. Do you like how I look?_

She didn't seem to hear or understand him, as her expression fell. She was about to undo the collar, which had shrunk to a snug circlet just under his knot...

_Azura, wait! Please! I just..._

He couldn't speak and she couldn't hear his thoughts, but he was dragon enough to still be able to rumble so deeply that his whole "body" vibrated. Her hands slipped, but she didn't drop him, thankfully. The yelp she made was very cute, though.

"Corrin, was that you?"

He tried purring, and this time the vibrations he made were more gentle.

"I can't believe this," she said, smiling. "I can't believe that you're just your dick and you're still being cute."

_Cute? I'll take cute,_ he thought.

"Wait here," she said, laying him down on the sheets. His base was wide enough, and his sense of his center of gravity strong enough, that he could keep himself straight and not fall over, though it was weird to try to do so without relying on limbs. When she drew away to undress, he was struck by how large she was compared to him at the moment.

_Usually I'm the bigger one,_ he mused, thinking back to moments where she was close or intimate with him as a dragon. They were rare, but he remembered them fondly.

Once she was naked, she reclined next to him, tipping over with a little push to his head. The sheets beneath him were soft, and with them propping him up, he was able to relax - as much as he could while still being erect. She moved him so he was around eye level with her, exploring his curves with slow movements of her hand.

"I wish we'd gotten myself ready first," she said. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be."

Corrin purred as she touched him. He was familiar with the sensation of her hands on his cock, sure, but even this sort of gentle stroking felt so much more intense than usual. Each caress brought immediate feedback about where on the shaft he was being touched, but also little phantom sensations of places like a shoulder, or his neck, or somewhere on his face. It was...a soothing kind of intimate. He hadn't expected to be so relaxed and soothed by being a phallic object, but somehow it was when he was being touched and loved like this.

Azura briefly stopped to reach for a bottle of lubricant from beneath the bed. They hardly needed the stuff most of the time, as water was their element. Tonight, though, she used it to spread herself apart, fingering herself languidly as her eyes slipped shut.

Corrin watched with what limited abilities of observation his form allowed. If it hadn't been obvious that she knew he was there, he could imagine was eavesdropping on Azura in a private moment -- seeing how she touched and pleasured herself when she was alone. She rubbed and rolled at her clit with one slicked hand, pushing as many fingers into herself as she could with the other. Soon, she was thrusting her fingers in and out, her breathing coming in heavy sighs.

His shaft, his body was so stiff it was beginning to get uncomfortable. Seeing her doing such lewd things to herself, and wanting in on the action, made him drool thick, draconic pre in anticipation. He rumbled to try to get her attention, hoping to get those hands back on himself.

She opened her eyes slowly, her mouth parting in surprise. "Oh, good," she murmured, spreading his pre over his shaft with long pumping motions. "I was hoping you would be a functional dick."

If he still had eyes, they would have been rolling back with the pleasure he was feeling. He wished he could thrust into her hands, for her to speed up or squeeze a little more, but all he could do was lean into her touch, hoping she would grant him what he wanted. She didn't, whether it was because she couldn't tell or just wanted to take things at her own pace.

Instead of feeling frustrated, his arousal only grew.

She picked him up, positioning him close to her entrance. To his surprise, his vision was not blocked by her thighs or her pussy. Instead, he could see what he would have seen if he was human and on top of her, waiting to enter her. He was suddenly struck with the desire to hold and kiss and touch her, but all he managed was to nudge against her folds, purring desperately.

"Keep doing that. It feels good."

He purred even deeper when she pushed him in, sliding the first inch or so before pulling back. He wanted to feel more of that heat, to feel her walls around him, but she contented herself with little teases of his head against her clit, around her folds, and just barely inside of her.

Part of him wished she would just slam him in already.

The other part of him loved her for drawing it out, for using him the way she wanted. He wanted to see how she would use him to make love with herself, and so far he was learning so much and loving every second of it.

His pre made her so wet and slippery that she had to hold his base with both hands to push against him. She bit at her lower lip as her walls resisted his girth. He wanted to groan at how tight she became when she pushed against his base to try to get more of him to fit inside of her. So warm, so tight, clamping around him even as she thrusted him in and out --

She gasped sharply and stopped, letting him slip out of her. She caught her breath between little curses.

_Azura, did I hurt you?_

She couldn't hear him, so he expressed his concern with a little questioning purr. She touched her entrance gingerly, looking at her fingers to check for blood.

"Sorry, Corrin, just -- I have to be careful. You're so big..."

Azura rolled onto her back and laid him on her lower belly, stroking him to make sure he was still slick.

"You're so big and I want you so much. I wish I could make you fit faster..."

_I want you too. But you know I wouldn't hurt you to make it happen, right?_

She brought him close to her face, dragging her tongue against the side of his shaft. He shuddered, heat blossoming from the point of contact. The shudder turned into a full-body rumble when she brought his head into her mouth, sucking gently as she pushed him down her throat. She seemed to be testing her limits rather than trying to pleasure him, though, because she moved slowly, her hands busy trying to stretch her pussy as she swallowed against him.

The sensations were far more intense than he could have imagined, but he still felt parts of him making demands. He knew he could be forceful when his draconic desires went unsatisfied for too long, but the collar stopped him from taking control of the situation. He purred again, and the hum she made in response sent shocks of pleasure all over his body.

Finally, she popped off of him and pushed him back between her folds, thrusting him in and out at a quick, insistent pace. Knowing she was impatient as well - and feeling the energy behind the impatience - made him purr with pride and arousal. The repeated slamming of his body against her heat was sweet enough, but seeing his wife chasing after her own satisfaction so eagerly was a pleasure in itself.

She released her hold on him, using her feet to push against his base and keep him from slipping out. He didn't have time to miss the thrusting before she started swaying her hips, swirling against what she could take of him. It was a slower rhythm, one where he could feel the stretch of the walls around him as they moved. He purred his appreciation, making it deeper or faster depending on how she danced on him.

The dancing seemed to work, because he could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper and having more of her wrapped tightly around him. She seemed to realize this as well, making a little noise with every breath she took. He wanted to tell her that he loved the cute noises she made when she was enjoying herself like this, but he contented himself with the thought of doing so after he'd regained his form. He made his purr even deeper, glowing with pride at the squeak he heard in response.

"Slow down, Corrin, you'll make me numb!" she said, laughing breathlessly.

He let his body grow still. She really was beautiful when she was flushed and needy like this...he was content watching her play with her own body as she enjoyed the stretch he gave her.

This was...a much different sort of pace than what they usually did together, and he wondered what she would pick, given a choice between that and what they were doing now. She said she liked it when he took control...but what if she preferred to collar him every time she wanted sex? The thought was...less alarming than he expected it to be. Even if he had a demanding dragon within him, he still wanted Azura to do as _she_ liked above all. It was a reassuring thought.

A hand at his base stirred him out of his musings. He managed to curl his base a little bit to show he had noticed.

"Could you do that purring thing again?"

He started slowly, a low rumble to get her moving. She made short little thrusts with him, nudging her lips against his knot. Her entrance yawned slowly around him, and he purred harder in anticipation. Azura's head pushed back into the pillows, mouth parted as he got closer and closer to knotting her. When he finally sank all the way in, she rolled onto her side, hugging herself with a self-satisfied smile.

Odd, it didn't seem like she'd come...he knew her to be a squirter, and he hadn't felt or seen anything like that just then. Now that he knew he could move his base a bit, he used it to tap against her thigh.

"You make me so full," she sighed. "I like being full..."

He relaxed at that, quieting his purr. He could manage to be patient long enough for her to pick him back up.

Azura rubbed at her lower belly slowly, humming to herself. To Corrin's surprise, he could feel her hand pressing against her belly as a little bit of extra snugness. Then, as if not wanting him to feel left out, she rubbed at his base. It wasn't enough to move his body much, but he felt it as something between a back rub and a butt fondle. He welcomed all of the varying sensations.

She went from rubbing her belly to rubbing at her clit, and the hand against his base stopped to grip him firmly. He braced for her to get rough, and the force at which she started thrusting him in and out of her didn't disappoint. She would pull him all the way out only to push him back in, knot and all. Everything inside and outside his body felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't stop purring if he wanted to. He was close -- he knew she was, too, because of how full and tight she was, was _getting_ \--

She came with such force that her muscles pushed him straight out of her passage and her grasp. The pressure was so great that he came as well, his whole body trembling as he pumped rope after rope of draconic spunk through his being. The only thing he could feel or focus on was cumming, of releasing all of the pent-up energy he'd gathered over the night.

When he finally felt empty and could extend his consciousness around him, he found himself on a cold, hard surface. His body seized with panic, which he instantly regretted, because he felt much too tender to be comfortable being stiff again. After a moment of looking around, he found out that Azura had brought him to the bathroom. He was currently lying on the sink counter, and she was watching the bathtub fill with water. The water was shiny and colorful with soothing oils and perfumes, though he couldn't smell them.

She seemed totally engrossed in getting ready for a bath that she hadn't noticed him coming to, and he wondered if he should let her wash up on her own. He tried flexing his base and relaxing, but...

Allowing himself a bit of selfishness, he started purring so hard that he fell off the counter and onto the floor. She turned, gasping when she saw that he'd fallen.

"Oh, Corrin, are you alright?"

Even though it was several feet, he hadn't felt the fall as anything more than a little tumble. He purred in her hands.

"I cleaned you up as best as I could. I'm about to have a bath," she said. He rumbled petulantly. "...But I suppose I could use the company."

When the tub was full and frothy with oils, she lowered him into the water. He floated, something that surprised the two of them. Once she was sure he wasn't going to sink, she stepped in, submerging herself in the warm water. She laid him against her chest as she relaxed.

"There's so much I want to talk to you about tonight," she told him, stroking the side of his shaft. He didn't feel it as much of a lewd touch anymore -- he felt it as if she was stroking his arm or side. "But I hope you're okay with being like this a little longer."

She could have taken off the collar, and he was looking forward to regaining his human form again, but he didn't mind staying her toy for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a regular reader of my works (especially _Be My DNA_ and _Cascade_ ) I have a question about them that I would like to have your opinion on! Please visit [this post](https://urbydizzy.tumblr.com/post/611245017699319808/a-question-for-my-readers) and leave a vote in the poll.
> 
> If you are just here because Azurrin TF silliness, thank you for reading.


End file.
